dc_universe_online_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
TOXIN
Real Name:Ares Mars. Faction: Villain. Species:Kryptonian. Mentor: Lex Luthor. Power:Super Powers from the yellow sun (such as flight, superhuman strength, X-ray vision, superhuman speed, invulnerability, heat vision, cold breath and superhuman hearing.) Preferred Weapon:Brawling. Movement:Flight. Nemesis:Superman. Hair color: Black. Eye color:wight. Origin Ares Mars actually is Superman twin brother. Before both of them born. Their father Jor-EL was a scientist who made a theory about the future of Krypton.The theory says that Krypton will destroy when a woman gives two children in the same time (twins) because they will destroy each other.Kryptonians never give twins so Jor-EL's theory hadnt been accepted.The shock was after a day of presenting his theory his wife (Lara) put two children.Jor-EL was afraid on his sons so he didnt tell anybody about this shock. After almost a month.Jor-EL noticed something about Ares Mars.His behavior became cruel to his brother Kal-EL (Superman). At the same time, The law of physics there got changed. The mountains collapsed and the sky fell. Jor-EL knew that this moment will come so he had made a space-ship to his good son (Kal-EL) to a planet that its notable race looks like Krypton.to make his son feels no differant. But on the other side, Lara made a rocket for the other son secretly and sent him on it. Ares Mars sent to Earth but not at the same place as Kal-EL. He sent to Greece and a woman saw the space-ship. The ship opened automatically and She saw a massage asks to take care after him. She likes the child and she took care after him.Ares grew up fast and his vialent acts too. but he loved his mom so much.His mom told Ares the story of him and how she found him.It was a real shock for Ares, but it isnt the biggest. He got angry and suddenly heat ray came from his eyes to his mother head and she died immediately with no pain. but Ares never felt like that pain before. Ares grew up faster than before and he discovered all of his power. One day he heard about Superman in Metropolis so he went there to meet him. He couldnt arrange one so he pretend to commit a suicide and suddenly Superman arrived and catch Ares before he jumped.Ares took the chance. He flew while Superman was catching him. Superman surprised and fought Ares without giving him a chance to speak or defend. Superman left Ares in a hole inside the core of the earth. Ares Mars became angry. and he decided to became a villain just to fight superman. He heard about Lexcorp and he joined it. His nickname became TOXIN. Additional Information Powers & Skills TOXIN has too many powers. As we mentioned before he gain his powers from the yellow sun he got flight, superhuman strength, X-ray vision, superhuman speed, invulnerability, heat vision, cold breath and superhuman hearing. Hideout LIke superman, TOXIN has a hideout not in the north pole, but in a volcano in Crit in Greece, nobody can bears the heat there. Weaknesses Like Kryptonians, Kryptonite is the only weakness for them, tese rocks sends a radiation that effects the Kryptonians but not humans,likely TOXIN mask prevent that radiation from affecting him. Red sun also makes Kryptons like human with no super powers but it is not deadly. Category:Villains Category:Earth